


Correspondance entre demi-dieux

by CapitaineAwesome



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Already post on Wattpad, But I love to post it everywhere, F/M, French, Funny, Jokes not funny, M/M, My tags are strange, So you have to read it, Sorry Not Sorry, and fanfiction.net, idk - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitaineAwesome/pseuds/CapitaineAwesome
Summary: Qui a osé donner un moyen de communication à ces idiots ? Surtout quand on voit comment ils l'utilisent... AH ! Les demi-dieux sont connectés, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire ; certains vont se découvrir des passions secrètes, d'autres vont tomber amoureux du jour au lendemain et... PERCY, PAS DANS L'EAU PUTAIN ! Vulgaire, drôle, con et plein d'amour Un acte par mois !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ?  
> Euh... C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site, je ne sais pas encore comment ça fonctionne ou quoi, soyez sympa avec moi s'il vous plait. J'en suis très loin dans la publication originelle de cette histoire, je commence le sixième acte le mois prochain pour tout vous dire.  
> Je ne sais pas jusqu'où j'irai mais j'espère que ce que j'ai fait pour le moment est plutôt bien parti.  
> Merci de me lire et bonne lecture,  
> Capitaine Awesome ~

_**Acte I, scène 1, Percy et Jason** _

 

 

Cervelle d’algues [14 :03] : J’ai faim.

Superman [14 :07] : Pourquoi m’envoyer ça à moi Percy ? Je suis au camp je te rappelle, va demander à manger à quelqu’un de la colonie.

Cervelle d’algues [14 :08] : Qui t’as dit que je parlais de nourriture ?

Superman [14 :09] : …

Cervelle d’algues [14 :09] : Hey hey !

Superman [14 :10] : Peu importe ce que tu as en tête Percy, moi je suis occupé alors arrête de me faire ce genre de blagues (de très mauvais goût en plus).

Cervelle d’algues [14 :10] : Je suis déçu Jason, et dire que j’étais très sérieux mais tu sais où se trouve mon bungalow !

Superman [14 :11] : … A plus tard…

Cervelle d’algues [14 :12] : Bisouuuus !!!


End file.
